Opening Doors
by deltaop
Summary: Sumi lived a life of luxury not knowing the lie that lied beneath. Now that she knows she wants freedom from her father's dishonest shadow. She has no desire to live a lie. Can she start her new life? Will Hiko Seijuro find love? Pair:Hiko&Sumi Chap 11 up
1. Unpleasant Welcome

.Opening Doors.  
  
AN: Ok.. Here's a little inside info on one of the main characters.. Sumi Kioshi. Sumi is my character, she's 23.She lives in Kyoto with her father. Her father is a wealthy politician.and a corrupt one at that. He makes sure that he is paid more than anyone else in Kyoto. He has created a lavish lifestyle for himself and his daughter. The problem is that Sumi doesn't want that.she wants to be independent.and work for what she owns!!! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: yes ok..I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters that are from the manga/anime...but others.I do own..  
  
By the way this is an AU! And there might be a little OOC-ness in this story..Sorry, I'll try my hardest not to!!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply to all chapters  
  
~*~  
  
Fatigue.  
  
..it clouded Sumi's thoughts as she walked down a dirt road that led her to Tokyo. She wasn't aware of the eyes that were watching her. Her mind was wandering to past events.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sumi darling, you cant just leave. Master will be very upset." Takara did her best, pleading for Sumi to stay.  
  
Sumi listened to what her nanny said. Takara had been like a mother to her, she had practically raised her with little help from Sumi's father. Her mother had died giving birth to her.and ever since, Takara had been there.  
  
But that wouldn't work on Sumi this time. She couldn't stand anymore of her father, embezzling money from the funds for the orphans of Kyoto. She always knew her father took more than his share of money when the opportunity crossed him, but this time he had gone too far. Sumi would not stand anymore of this.  
  
She had long since planned on leaving and creating a new life for herself. She longed to be independent, and her father's actions proved that this was the perfect time to leave. Her father was gone on business, so Sumi was going to leave for Tokyo the next morning.  
  
"Takara, I want to be on my own, I don't want to be under my father's dishonest shadow. I no longer want people to look on me with the same disapproving eyes that view my father. I want to start a new life.on my own." Sumi bowed her head. She did want to leave, but she felt bad about leaving Takara there.  
  
Takara silently nodded, "Sumi, if that's what you believe is the best for you, then you must do it. But you should not let Master know you're leaving."  
  
Sumi agreed, "He won't know I'm absent until he returns." Sumi mentally winced, "You wont tell my father where I've gone?"  
  
Takara knew what would happen when Master returned to find Sumi gone, but she knew she should not voice her thoughts. "I will not tell Master where you've gone."  
  
Sumi smiled a wonderful smile that reached her eyes. She had not smiled like that in a long time. She didn't know what it was, but Takara always seemed to bring out the best in her.  
  
Sumi bowed and took her leave. She was heading for her chambers, all the while thinking about the next day. She needed a good nights' rest, for she knew that tomorrow would be a very long and hard day. Indeed it would.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sumi sadly sighed. It was so hard to leave Takara there, she hadn't intended for her to end up dealing with her father on this matter. She did not want Takara to end up being hurt if her father got angry. She dreaded the thought. But if she was successful in her new life, then maybe, just maybe she could bring Takara to come live with her. She wanted that more than anything in the world.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Four money-grubbing bandits; Genichi, Heiji, Hisashi, and Kazu, all watched Sumi expectantly. All of the bandits were quiet.until Kazu decided to point out the obvious fact, "Hey Genichi, lets get her now, before she gets any closer to Tokyo! We don't need to get involved with the police, they're always guarding the bridge."  
  
The leader of the small bandit group, Genichi, agreed with what the younger man said. The small group needed some money quickly. They would not dare to go back to their boss empty handed.  
  
Genichi had made up his mind. They were going to mug the woman that was walking down the road.  
  
Little did they know, Sumi was not the kind of woman who would stand for that.  
  
~*~ Sumi suspected nothing until Kazu grabbed her from behind. Kazu encircled her, holding her arms and the upper part of her body still. Heiji and Hisashi were at her left and right sides. Genichi was at her front.  
  
Sumi was staring daggers into Genichi.  
  
Genichi smirked. Then he quietly began to chuckle, and a few moments later, he started to laugh a loud menacing laugh. "You're a feisty one. I want to do this quickly and easily, so I would be grateful if you cooperate. And if not," the taller man bent over until his and Sumi's faces were almost touching, "you won't be pleased with the consequences."  
  
Sumi mentally chastised herself, why hadn't she been paying attention to her surroundings, she knew it was not at all safe to be traveling alone on this road. She instinctively did the first thing that came to her mind. She threw back her right leg, her calf connected with Kazu's groin. He instantly released her and collapsed to the ground, curling himself into a fetal position, moaning in pain.  
  
Sumi ran past the other bandits, catching them off guard, and bolted for the bridge that led over the river into Tokyo.  
  
When Genichi, Heiji, and Hisashi realized what had just happened, they looked at Kazu disappointedly then immediately ran after her.  
  
Sumi, all the while running, stole a glance from over her shoulder and saw the three men closing in on her. She ran faster, if only she could make it to the bridge. She noticed two policemen lounging by the bridge. She knew it would be a risk to get them to help her, considering her need for secrecy of her identity. But if she was desperate, they might prove to be a useful solution.  
  
She kept running faster. Finally she made it to the bridge and ran across before the bandits did. The bandits crossed nearly half of the bridge until they noticed the two policemen. They knew it would not please the boss if they were to be arrested. So they decided to just leave. They would come back for her.  
  
They turned around and started to walk back across the part of the bridge they had previously crossed. They crossed carefully, as to not draw much attention to themselves.  
  
Genichi was dreading the punishment that the boss was likely to deal out for the fact that they were coming back empty handed.  
  
~End of chapter one~  
  
Please review.I'll be very grateful! I'll be updating as soon as possible...I get very bored in school.. 


	2. Just Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters....other characters *like Sumi and others* I do own..  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi frantically walked through Tokyo until she was certain that she was no longer being followed. She then steadied her pace, trying as hard as she possibly could to not draw attention to herself.  
  
She held on tightly to the small bag that had a few of her possessions in it. She had brought some money with her, and a kimono that Takara had bought her for her last birthday. She had had food in the bag, but she ate that earlier in the day.  
  
She had settled herself down enough so that now she was observing all the wonderful things in this new town. It was then that she noticed the help wanted sign in front of a lovely restaurant. She committed to memory the name of the restaurant...the Akabeko.  
  
Sumi decided that this might be a good way to start out her new life. She did have some money, enough to sustain her for a while. But she would eventually run out, she knew she needed to investigate this opportunity.  
  
Sumi thought about how she earned her escape money. She had met a very kind old couple that owned a prosperous herbal shop. They had offered her a job, and accepted that she could work when she was able. Her father never knew about her job, because she only worked when her father was away from the house.  
  
Sumi walked towards the entrance of the Akabeko. Just as she walked in, a very enthusiastic woman greeted her.  
  
"Hey there! I'm Tae! How can I help you?"  
  
The woman seemed so excited, that Sumi just had to grin.  
  
"Hello. I wanted to know who I would need to speak with about your job opening?" Sumi honestly didn't know what the job would consist of, but she would likely take the job, no matter how menial the labor.  
  
Tae was excited. She had had five inquires about the job so far and this one looked most promising. "Well darlin', I'm the one you're lookin' for. Let's go talk somewhere in private." Tae looked around for someone.. "Aw, Tsubame...will you host for me for a few minutes?"  
  
Tsubame eagerly nodded, "Yes Ma'am!" She just loved helping out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi and Tae walked to the back of the Akabeko, and entered a room. The room was a small room. It was decorated like a lounge rather than an office. In the center of the room, there was a rectangular shaped table. Sumi suspected it could seat 6 people. There were long beautiful pillows for seating along the sides of the table with two smaller pillows at each end.  
  
Tae noticed that the woman was observing the room. Tae smiled. She had decorated the room herself. She hoped that she liked it.  
  
"Here ya go darlin'." Tae motioned for the woman to take a seat.  
  
The two women sat down and once more it was Tae that started off the conversation.  
  
"So lets get started, what's your name darlin'?"  
  
Sumi was reluctant, though she felt that it would be all right for her to give Tae her real name. Somehow she trusted her, without even knowing her that well. Though she wouldn't be able divulge major facts about herself, she'd kept it simple. "My name is Sumi."  
  
"What a beautiful name. So Sumi, please tell me a little about yourself."  
  
Sumi was once again reluctant, but she decided it would be all right to tell Tae her situation. She did not want to lie to Tae.  
  
"Tae, can we keep this conversation a secret?"  
  
Tae wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but she nodded in agreement.  
  
Sumi smiled. She did believe that Tae would not divulge information about her whereabouts. So she was prepared to tell Tae everything, minus a few.details.  
  
"Tae this is all in relation to why I've come to see you about this job. You see I'm the daughter a prominent politician in Kyoto." Sumi explained the entire story to Tae. She told her all about her father's greed, leaving Kyoto, and her encounter with the bandits.  
  
Tae listened to Sumi's story with much interest. She understood why Sumi left. This job must have looked like a great place to start her new life.  
  
"So if you hire me, I will work hard everyday." She searched Tae face for some expression that might mean she would get the job. She just hoped that Tae wouldn't turn her down because of her past.  
  
Tae was excited because she saw potential in Sumi, and knew that she would be a valuable employee to the Akabeko. "Well I certainly hope you will, because you start today."  
  
Sumi couldn't believe her ears..she was so happy. "Thank you so much Tae for this opportunity, you will not be sorry."  
  
Sumi and Tae exited the room and walked towards the front.  
  
~*~  
  
Tsubame was so excited that she was able to host, even if it was only for a short time. She turned around when she heard someone calling her name, and she saw Tae coming towards her with the woman that arrived earlier.  
  
Tae started to explain the situation, "Tsubame, this is Sumi. Will you instruct her on how to wait tables? She will be our new waitress. Let her help you with orders today, so she can see how everything works."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Tsubame was excited, there were a lot of interesting things going on today. And most importantly, they were going to have a new waitress, so everything would be easier. More help at the Akabeko is a very good thing.  
  
She turned to address Sumi, "If you will please come with me Sumi, we will get you a uniform."  
  
Sumi and Tsubame went back to the back of the Akabeko again, to find a uniform.  
  
Sumi was eager. She had a job now and she would work hard. She was determined to do her very best. She would not let Tae down.  
  
This was the start of Sumi's new life and she was happy and relaxed. Little did she know that things weren't settled yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Just then three, always welcome, visitors walked into the Akabeko..  
  
Tae caught sight of red hair and turned to face her favorite customers.  
  
~*~ So how do you guys like it? I hope you like it.  
  
Please review..Thank you kindly. ^.^ Kat 


	3. Arrangements

AN: Ok I'll make this quick. I'm going to start a backtrack thing at the first of the chapters now.so that you will know what happened at the end of the last chapter. So Enjoy and Please review. Your opinions are greatly appreciated. Even constructive criticism will be appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters.. however others, I do own.  
  
Thanks again for reading my story, and please review. I'd love to know what you think about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Just then three, always welcome, visitors walked into the Akabeko.  
  
Tae caught sight of red hair and turned to face her favorite customers.  
  
She walked over to welcome them. "Welcome Kenshin, Karou, and Yahiko." She nodded, greeting them all with a genuinely happy smile. The visitors all smiled back, Tae always had a smile on her face.  
  
Tae continued speaking as she started to walk in the direction of an empty booth for the three. "Come on over here and we'll get you guys seated!"  
  
When Tae approached the empty booth, the three sat down and she began taking their order.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi was pleased that her uniform fit her nicely. She had never seen anything like it before, it was very different indeed.  
  
It was a red and black-stripped kimono with a white obi. There was an apron that was worn over the kimono. It was white and had ruffles on most of the edges. She was also to wear some type of white bonnet on her head.  
  
After she had changed into her new uniform, Tsubame led her to the front of the restaurant. As soon as Tsubame came to her place at the front, she was given an order.  
  
She looked over the order paper, and then turned to Sumi, "We have an order. If you will come with me, I'll show you the kitchen." Sumi nodded.  
  
Tsubame nodded in acknowledgment then started off towards the kitchen, with Sumi in tow.  
  
A short while later Tsubame and Sumi arrived at the customers' table with an order of beef stew.  
  
Tsubame nearly tripped over herself when she saw the group. It took her a moment to collect herself.she hadn't known the order was for Yahiko and his friends.  
  
She mentally shook some sense into herself, and moved to set the stew down in the middle of the group. She fumbled with the pot, almost dropping it. She was nervous. She was mentally kicking herself the entire time. "I can't believe your acting like a total goofball Tsubame," she thought to herself. "He can probably already tell that you like him."  
  
She steadied the pot and set it down. She looked up at the three, and then bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you," uttered Karou, bowing her head as well.  
  
Karou and Kenshin weren't aware that they were both thinking the exact same thing at that moment. They had just noticed the woman that accompanied Tsubame. They observed her outfit, it was the Akabeko's waitress uniform. They didn't recognize her, so they both came to the silent, and obvious, assumption that she was new. They didn't think much of it. the Akabeko was getting new help all the time, so they dismissed it from their minds. Little did they know that that wasn't the last time they would see her.  
  
Tsubame and Sumi bowed and then took their leave.  
  
Karou knew that Tsubame and Yahiko liked each other. As soon as Tsubame was out of sight and hearing distance, Karou went about her daily routine of making fun of Yahiko. After she was done with embarrassing him the three started eating, forgetting everything at hand.  
  
~*~  
  
When the group was finished eating, Karou paid the bill and they left for the dojo.  
  
Sumi was somewhat.overwhelmed, in a pleasant way. She had been helping Tsubame with orders, and now she was helping her clean up. It was starting to get dark. The day had passed by quickly.  
  
When all the customers had left and Tae started to close up the restaurant, Sumi realized that she had gone through the day without thinking of where she was going to stay for the night. She had been so busy that she didn't notice until then that she was exhausted. She had money for an inn, but didn't know where to find one.  
  
.  
  
Tae had been wondering where Sumi would be staying, and if she had made any arrangements. She knew the girl had run away so she probably had no place to stay. Tae was going to fix that problem, if Sumi would let her.  
  
Sumi was helping Tsubame clean up the restaurant when Tae approached her.  
  
"Sumi, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
Even though Tae wore her usual happy smile, Sumi thought that she had done something wrong.  
  
Sumi nodded and followed Tae to the same back room they talked in earlier that day. They sat down just as they had down before. Tae once again started the conversation.  
  
"Sumi I was wondering, I know you just got into town this morning. Do you have some where to stay yet?"  
  
Sumi was shocked, it sounded like Tae cared. She just had to smile, this woman is truly a kind one.  
  
"No, I do not. I didn't think about that until a short while ago. Do you know where I can find an Inn?"  
  
Tae did know of a good-quality inn, but she would not allow Sumi to waste her money when she could stay in the cottage behind the restaurant. Sumi would run out of money before she could find a place of her own, if she stayed at an inn.  
  
The cottage had been empty since Tae's twin sister, Sae, left to open her restaurant the Shirobeko in Kyoto. Sumi staying in the cottage seemed to be the perfect solution otherwise, without use, the cottage would fall into disrepair. So it seemed like a good answer for both of their problems.  
  
"Sumi I would like for you to stay here, we have a small cottage behind the restaurant. I want you to say there, free of charge. Will you come see it?"  
  
The surprise on Sumi's face was obvious to Tae. "Would Tae really let me stay in the cottage," Sumi thought. "If she were serious then that would mean that I could save the money I have.so then I would be able to get a place of my own!"  
  
"Absolutely!" Sumi was smiling the same smile that Takara had always been able to bring out of her. Things were really opening up for her here and she was delighted.  
  
The two stood up, Sumi grabbed her small bag that she had left in the room from earlier in the day. Tae then led Sumi out of the restaurant, and to the small cottage.  
  
There was a small gate around the cottage and a wood brace across the gate doors, to keep the cottage and the outside world separate. The cottage was not spacious, but very cozy. It had a simple bedroom, kitchen, and dining room.  
  
Sumi was observing it when Tae started to talk to her. "Will you stay here?"  
  
"Yes, if you would allow me to." Sumi hoped that she would.  
  
"Absolutely Sumi, I hope you will be comfortable."  
  
" I will. Thank you Tae. Thank you very much."  
  
"Your very welcome Sumi. Get a good nights rest, I will come and get you in the morning for work." With that, Tae left the cottage and was coming near the gate when she called out to Sumi.  
  
Sumi came out of the cottage to see what it was that Tae needed.  
  
"Sumi, you can use this piece of would to lock the door. Just close the gate doors and put the wood across the doors.like this." Tae demonstrated how to lock the doors. And when Sumi told her that she understood how, Tae left.  
  
Sumi went and locked the doors, just like Tae showed her. She entered the cottage and went to the bedroom. She set her bag down, and then went across the room to the futon. She laid down, sighed, instantly fell into a deep and soothing sleep.  
  
She did not dream that night.  
  
~End of Chapter 3~  
  
There ya go.I hope this is longer than the last two..  
  
Please review.I will write faster if I get some reviews. I need the encouragement!!! Thank you very much! Have FUN!!!  
  
^.^ 


	4. Unexpected

AN: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! It really made my day! Your support means so much! I will try my best to make you guys happy! Thanks! I think you guys will like this chapter...someone comes..*covers her mouth and skips off giggling*...Read on, Enjoy, and by all means PLEASE REVIEW...I will be very grateful! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters, other's I do own.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi locked the doors like Tae showed her. She entered the cottage and walked into the bedroom. She set her bag down, and then walked across the room to the futon. She laid down, sighed, and instantly fell into a deep and soothing sleep.  
  
She did not dream that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi was in training for nearly a week. Sumi followed Tsubame on her rounds learning all the procedures.  
  
Sumi now knows how the Akabeko operates and is a real Akabeko waitress.  
  
Tae had paid Sumi for her first week of working. She had used some of the money to buy necessities, like clothes and other items, the rest she saved. Tae had also given her breakfast, lunch, and dinner the whole week, free of charge.  
  
Sumi knew Tae wanted to help her start her new life, and she was grateful.  
  
Today was going to be a hard day for Sumi. Today, she would no longer aid Tsubame. She would wait tables on her own.  
  
Tae had come to get Sumi for work for the first two days that she stayed in the cottage, but on the third day, it was different. Sumi surprised Tae. When Tae approached the gate and was about to knock on it, Sumi opened it and stood there, fully ready for work.  
  
Ever since that morning, she was early for work. Tae had faith in her, and she would not disappoint Tae.  
  
.  
  
Tae noticed that Sumi has a strong work ethic. She would put out 110% even if she was exhausted. Tae admired that. Sumi would make it.Tae knew she would.  
  
~*~  
  
The first workday, on her own was almost through, but Sumi was still working as hard as she had when the workday started.  
  
She was on her last order, when she burned her hand on a hot pot. She gasped, brought her hand to her chest, and cradled it.  
  
Tae was in the kitchen, near Sumi, when she saw what happened. She ran to Sumi, took hold of her hand and examined the burn. "Sumi, come here!" Tae yelled as she practically dragged her over to a bucket of cold water.  
  
She put Sumi's burned hand in the cold water. Sumi gasped in pain.  
  
A soon as Sumi's wound had cooled down enough, Tae took her hand out of the water.  
  
"We need to put something on this burn Sumi." Tae said, thinking the whole time about something they could use.  
  
The pain from Sumi's hand clouded her brain. Then she remembered, "Aloe Vera! That will help. Where can I find a herbal shop?" Sumi knew exactly what to use, she had worked in an herbal shop for a long time.  
  
Sumi asked Tae for directions to the herbal shop. Sumi assured Tae she could go alone and that the burn wasn't that bad. Tae let Sumi have the rest of the day off, so she could let her hand recover.  
  
Tae had wrapped a cold wet cloth around Sumi's burn to lessen some pain till she was able to get the herb.  
  
Sumi was off to the herb shop.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi arrived at the herb shop and purchased Aloe Vera for her burn. It was starting to get dark so she was hurrying home when she took a wrong turn and ended up somewhere she did not mean to.  
  
She walked down the street observing everything; trying to figure out where she was when all of a sudden she heard a scream.  
  
It was the scream of a man in immense pain.  
  
Not understanding the situation, she ran in the direction of the scream. She came upon a short narrow path between two buildings, and what she saw startled her beyond words.  
  
She witnessed the last stoke of a blade through the chest of a man. She screamed in horror at the sight of death and blood.  
  
Her scream alerted the murderer that he was being watched.  
  
Paralyzed with fear, she fell to the ground as everything blurred around her. She saw the murderer approaching her, sword in hand, ready to kill her. She couldn't move.  
  
She felt dizzy like she would faint, yet she was still conscious. She bowed her head awaiting the feeling of cold steel from the murderer's sword, yet nothing happened. She thought he would have killed her by now.  
  
She then heard the sound of swords clashing. Noise of the fight sounded distant although she knew it must be close. And then, all of a sudden, the sounds stopped.  
  
She looked up as everything had suddenly become so quiet. When she regained her composure, she noticed that there were now two dead bodies lying on the ground in front of her.  
  
She gasped in horror, rose to her feet, walking backwards from the sight shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
Terrified when she realized that she had backed up into something. Slowly turning to face what the object was, she saw a man with a sword in his hand.  
  
The sword was covered in blood.  
  
~*~  
  
How do you like? Ok ok, so I really didn't know what herb they used in Japan then for burns.. so I guessed aloe vera..b/c that's what I use. If it is wrong.. Then I am truly sorry.  
  
I hope you guys like this chap. THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER!  
  
Please review! Thank you! I will try to write the next chapter quickly.Thank you all for being patient.  
  
Kat ^.^ 


	5. Protector in the Shadows

AN: Hey there, sorry this took so long. I've had two really busy weeks.. but I've come through with a new chap!!!! I hope you guys like it!!!! Read on, enjoy, and by all means.review!!! Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
She was terrified when she realized that she had backed up into something. Slowly turning to face what the object was, she saw a man with a sword in his hand.  
  
The sword was covered in blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Panicking, Sumi looked for an escape when her eyes fell on the man.. he was watching her, making no attempt to hurt her.  
  
She gazed into his eyes, with tears running down her face. In his eyes, she saw something she couldn't name. She knew he wouldn't harm her. "Did he save me?" She thought.  
  
Just as that thought was running through her head, the man spoke to her.  
  
"It's alright, I will help you." His voice was sincere and Sumi found herself believing him. Realizing there was really no choice, since he blocked her exit.  
  
She watched as he sheathed his sword and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, offered a hand and a word, "Come." He said the word in such a way this was sincere and yet still an order.  
  
Sumi, still crying though less severe now, nodded and grasped the offered hand.  
  
The man gently led Sumi from the scene of violence. She followed him without question just to escape the horrific scene behind her.  
  
They walked together out of the street, not saying another word until they were far enough away.  
  
~*~  
  
(AN: Ok, the next parts are different points of view of the recent event.so beware some things might be repeated.)  
  
Enishi just arrived in Tokyo, accompanied by Izo Hisato (one of Enishi's many henchmen), when night began to come around.  
  
Enishi rarely trusted anyone, yet Izo had always proved his faithfulness to the mob boss. Hence Izo had gained Enishi's trust.  
  
(AN: When it says "mob boss" or "boss" it is in reference to Enishi. As you all already know, Enishi is a mob boss. There is a "bandit boss" in this story also, but he is totally separate from Enishi.)  
  
It had been many years since Izo started working for Enishi. He had shown his usefulness as a skilled swordsman and quickly became Enishi's right hand man.  
  
The two wasted no time in arriving at their destination.  
  
They entered the house of Takuya Gushiken, another of Enishi's henchmen. Takuya was a traitor. He had gone to the police in attempt to blackmail Enishi. The man had connections with the police, which was the reason Enishi kept Takuya around, though the man was thoroughly detestable.  
  
Enishi had sent word to a reliable to man named Fumio that lived in Tokyo. He instructed Fumio to contain Takuya in his residence until Enishi arrived to resolve the situation.  
  
Enishi and Izo walked into the small dinning room of Takuya's house. As they entered they saw Fumio leaning against the wall to their right, sword sheathed with his head ducked down, but still ready to pounce on a moments notice. To their left they saw Takuya sitting on the floor, hands tied behind his back, resting against the wall.  
  
At the sound of visitors, Fumio lifted his head to greet his boss.  
  
Enishi nodded to Fumio. Fumio nodded in acknowledgement, understanding the silent order, pushed himself away from the wall and left the room. He would wait outside the house until Enishi would summon him.  
  
Takuya lifted his head upon hearing footsteps. In only a second, Takuya's countenance turned from one of exhaustion to one of absolute fear. He saw the boss standing in the doorway. He noticed that the boss had brought Izo with him.  
  
Enishi said nothing, only holding a cold glare on the man.  
  
Takuya knew that if Enishi came to Tokyo, that he would be as good as dead. And now he was.  
  
Takuya, being the idiot that he is, decided that he'd try to run away. Izo had moved across the room to stand by the back door of the house, while Enishi still stood by the entrance. Enishi was far enough from the door that Takuya thought he could run out through the front of the house.  
  
Though his hands were bound behind his back, he was still going to try to escape. In the back of his mind though, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Everything was silent in the house until Takuya jumped up and bolted for the front door. He made it through the front door, and was outside the house when Fumio grabbed him.  
  
Fumio dragged him into a small narrow alley adjacent to the house. Even though there was no one out walking in the streets, it was still not wise to kill Takuya in plain sight.  
  
Enishi knew Takuya was incredibly stupid, so the man's rash actions to save him self did not surprise him.  
  
He knew that Fumio was outside, and would have grabbed Takuya if the man tried to run. So he and Izo climbed up to the roof of Takuya's house. Enishi looked out towards the part of the street in front of the house and saw no sign of Fumio or Takuya.  
  
He heard sounds to his left. He looked to see Takuya kneeling on the ground, hand's still bound, with Fumio holding a sword to the man's throat.  
  
Fumio stood with his head up watching Enishi, awaiting his order.  
  
Enishi nodded to him.  
  
That was Fumio's order to kill Takuya. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
He removed his sword from Takuya's throat then kicked him in the back, making the man fall face forward to the ground. When Takuya finally stood, unsteadily, Fumio drove his sword into the man's left shoulder. Takuya screamed in pain.  
  
When Fumio removed his sword, Takuya staggered backwards until his back came in contact with the outside wall of his house.  
  
Breathing heavily, he tried to focus on Fumio, which was nearly impossible because the pain from his shoulder clouded his vision. With tears in his eyes he vaguely saw Fumio come towards him, then he felt a sword stabbed into his right shoulder.  
  
After stabbing him again, Fumio backed up and watched as Takuya stumbled forward, walking passed him. Fumio turned to see the man was still trying to escape. Fumio grabbed the man and turned him so that they were facing each other. The pain and fear in Takuya's eyes was evident.  
  
Before Takuya had a chance to attempt escape again, Fumio struck the final blow. With the sword in his right hand, Fumio used a downward stroke through Takuya's chest. Takuya screamed in immense pain as his life was torn away from him.  
  
Fumio had but a second to admire his work when he heard a woman's scream. He whirled around to see a woman fall to the ground, crying, staring in horror at the deadly scene. Fumio knew that she had seen too much, he'd have to kill her also.  
  
He glanced up to see Enishi watching the woman. Enishi turned his head to face Fumio. He nodded, as was his way of giving orders, or death sentences.  
  
Fumio nodded in acknowledgement and started to move closer to the woman. He saw the horror and fear in her eyes. He then saw her bow her head, "This is going to be fun," he thought.  
  
Fumio was moving towards the woman when a man landed on the ground in front of him. Startled, Fumio staggered backwards. As Fumio brought his sword up, the man drew his sword. Their swords clashed.  
  
Fumio, stunned that he was challenged brought his sword up again.. stood in stance, ready for another blow. But this time the man completely knocked his sword out of his hands.  
  
Fumio stood dumbfounded, realizing that he was loosing a fight. Before he had a chance to try anything, the man drove his sword into Fumio's gut with lighting fast speed.  
  
His world exploded in pain. As soon as the man removed his sword, Fumio fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
Using his lightning fast speed, the man jumped behind Sumi. He didn't want her get hysterical and jump to conclusions. He didn't want her to think he'd hurt her.  
  
He saw the woman lift her head, rise to her feet, walking backwards shaking her head left and right. He knew she would be very scared, but he couldn't just leave her here alone. He stood stiff when she backed up into him.  
  
She turned to face him. Through the tears in her eyes he could see total fear. He noticed that she was looking for a way to escape, though there was no need to.he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
He saw her staring into his eyes and it looked as though she was starting to calm down from her initial shock. He decided that it'd be best to get her away from here.  
  
"It's alright, I will help you," he said.  
  
Noticing she had been upset about the sword in his hand, he sheathed it and started walking towards where she stood. "Come," he said, hoping she would comply.  
  
She grasped his offered hand, and they both started to walk away from the death scene.  
  
Before they were completely away, the man looked back toward the bloody scene. He glanced up at the rooftop of the building next to the bodies and saw two men standing on the roof. They were staring at him and the woman.  
  
He had sensed their presence long before he saw them. He ignored it though. They had posed no threat.  
  
Not recognizing either of the men, he turned back and continued on with the woman, walking out of the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Enishi was impassive while watching both Takuya and Fumio die, his only interest was in the strange man and that woman. "He was so fast. I could hardly see his movements," he thought.  
  
It was the woman though that really caught his interest. "But that woman.she looked.. familiar." He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he had seen her before.  
  
Dismissing the thought because he was tired, he and Izo had come all the way from Kyoto. "Come Izo, we will find an inn for the night."  
  
After that was said, Enishi and Izo climbed down from the roof and left the street in search of an inn.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi and the strange man were a few streets away now.from the murder scene. Sumi had stopped crying, she was as settled now as one could hope to be after seeing a murder. Neither of them had spoken to each other since they left that street. She wanted to know why he had come to save her.  
  
"May I ask you a question," she asked as they kept walking at a steady pace.  
  
The man only nodded.  
  
"H-How did you know to come . . . save me," she almost whispered. She was curious, but she didn't know how to ask the question, and was unexplainably afraid of what his answer would be.  
  
"I was nearby. . . I heard your scream," he said simply.  
  
"Perfectly logical answer," she thought, so why was she frightened . . . her only logic was that she was afraid he might have been sent by her father.  
  
"Thank you," she said . . . she was thoroughly grateful.  
  
"Your welcome," he uttered monotonously.  
  
"He's awfully hard to read," she noticed, "He sounded sincere before . . . but now . . . he shows no emotion . . . Why," she thought. From then on, they walked in silence.  
  
As they walked she took in his appearance. He had the aura of a master swordsman. He wore black boots that extended almost up to his knee, and dark blue (yet almost black) pants. He wore a blue (almost turquoise) short sleeve gi, which wasn't very different from normal attire. It was the coat that struck her interest, she had never seen anything like it before. The coat was white and bordered along the front in red. The red pointed collar arched upward around his face.  
  
She looked at his face and saw that he was very handsome. He had long black hair that was pulled back and secured, with a leather strap, at the nape of his neck. His eyes were barely visible beneath his long bangs. There were generous amounts of hair that hung loose around his face.  
  
The man noticed that the woman was staring at him; he just turned his head and smiled.  
  
It was just then that they saw two police leaning against a building smoking.  
  
They stopped and the man started speaking.  
  
"There are some police over there." He said pointing off to the right. "Go to them and they'll get you home safely," he uttered in a sincere tone.  
  
"Thank you," Sumi responded, not knowing what else there was to say. He had gone back to sounding sincere . . . she made a mental note that this man was truly different.  
  
"Your welcome. . . Be careful when you're out alone," he responded as he turned to walk away.  
  
"See ya later," he threw over his shoulder as he slowly disappeared from sight.  
  
Sumi turned as well and started walking towards the police, when she forgot that she didn't know the man's name. He hadn't gone too far yet, so she said "Hey, may I ask you for your name?"  
  
The man halfway turned towards her and smirked in an arrogant way that came naturally to him. "Just call me your guardian angel," he retorted waving his hand in somewhat of a salute as he walked away. He had somewhere else to go. Remembering the directions he had been given, he continued down the street.  
  
Sumi smiled, he was different all right, and somewhat arrogant if anything. She wondered to herself if she would ever see him again. Dismissing that though, and focusing on the point at hand, she walked towards the police.  
  
She wasn't even halfway to where the police were when she decided that she wouldn't ask for their aid. If she were to ask them for help, she would end up compromising herself if they found out her identity.  
  
So she just kept walking down the street, passing the police.  
  
The man had turned to check on her, to make sure she was getting help, only to see that she just passed the police without asking for aid. This made him wonder. He watched her until she was out of sight, then turning and continuing on his way.  
  
Sumi had walked down a couple of streets and found out that she now knew where she was, and in no time, she arrived at her cottage.  
  
As she was approaching the gate she remembered the aloe vera. Gasping, she thought she lost it, but remembered that she had put the small part of the plant in her kimono sleeve.  
  
Sighing, she opened the gate, walked in and locked the gate, as was her routine. She went inside her cottage for a good night's rest.  
  
A rest that was well deserved.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow, this was a hard chap to write! I hope you all like it. I'll try to get the next one out quicker than this one. It's gonna be hard because I start working next week!!! School and work . . when will I get any free time!! (Thanks for reading!!!)  
  
Please review!!! Thank you.  
  
Kat ^.^ 


	6. Guest at the Dojo?

Hello all!!!! Sorry this chapter took so long to write! I've been having some trouble with it. Thank you all for the reviews!!!! It makes my day when I get one.  
  
~*~  
  
As Sumi approached the gate of the cottage, she remembered the aloe vera. Afraid she might have lost it, she checked the inside of her kimono sleeve and found the small part of plant.  
  
Sighing, she opened the gate, walked in and locked the gate behind her, as was her routine. She walked inside her cottage for a good nights rest.  
  
A rest that was well deserved.  
  
~*~  
  
Sumi decided to say nothing about the incident the night before. She did not want to compromise that man or herself. Just as she walked into the Akabeko that morning, Tae rushed up to her, checking her hand to make sure she was all right. . .  
  
"Are you sure it doesn't hurt? I can set you to hostess duty for the day if it's a problem," Tae spoke in a caring voice.  
  
"No, it's all right. But thank you." Sumi said as she smiled . Tae sounded like a concerned mother, which made Sumi miss Takara.  
  
"If your sure. But if it starts to hurt, just let me know," Tae said, not believing Sumi. Sumi was always impressing Tae with her strong work ethic.  
  
~  
  
Sumi was going about her orders when she heard some customers talking about a murder. She froze in her tracks, out of sight from the individuals, as she listened to parts of their conversation.  
  
"They say that the murders are connected to the mob," one man said with much interest.  
  
"I heard that one of the victims lived in the house right by the crime scene," the other man commented.  
  
The first man spoke again. "They say that it's the mob syndicate from Kyoto."  
  
"Kyoto!!" Sumi repeated in her head. "Could my father have hired them??" Sumi questioned herself. Remembering that her father had been connected with them long ago.  
  
"Oh really," the second man said, loosing interest in the conversation. The two men stopped talking and went back to eating their meal.  
  
Sumi, realizing that she had just been standing there eavesdropping, continued on towards her customer's table, leaving the two men to their meal, as she went on with her workday.  
  
Little did Sumi know, that she would end up involved in more than just those murders.  
  
~~ Flashback to after Hiko rescued Sumi~~  
  
"Sigh. . ."  
  
"Why do I get myself into these kinds of messes," Hiko questioned himself as he traveled through the darkening streets of Tokyo.  
  
He did not intend to get involved in anything during his visit to this town. That and he didn't want to kill anyone on his vacation. (little bit of humor)  
  
But there was something about that woman he saved. . . just couldn't explain it. He couldn't believe that she passed by those police without telling them what had happened.  
  
"Maybe she was protecting me?" He didn't know why but he found himself strangely liking that idea.  
  
He arrived at his destination, pushed open the large gate doors, and was astounded by the sight he saw.  
  
There he saw Kenshin Himura hanging laundry!  
  
"What are you doing baka deshi??" Hiko questioned Kenshin with a loud low voice and a menacing glare.  
  
"ORO." Kenshin, startled that they had a visitor this lat in the evening, was even more startled when he heard the awfully familiar name. . . "baka deshi." He slowly turned to face whom he knew as his master.  
  
"Master! What are you doing here," Kenshin questioned with wide violet eyes focusing on his master.  
  
Kenshin remembered Hiko's earlier question, "I'm doing laundry Master."  
  
"I can see that," Hiko said as he laughed. "Now stop that and show me where I can sleep," Hiko demanded. He was exhausted.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had offered Hiko room and board if he was to ever visit them in Tokyo.  
  
"Yes Master," Kenshin complied, as he ran off towards the spare room in Kaoru's house. . .  
  
~  
  
A few days had passed by since the murders. Sumi tried to get passed it but. . . she just couldn't forget the incident.  
  
Sumi found herself thinking about "that man" constantly. What was it about him that she couldn't forget? He was extremely handsome. . . that was obvious! But it was something else entirely. Was it the arrogant was he carried himself? Or the way he silently emitted authority and power? She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Her workdays flowed more smoothly after the murders. She worked hard and was always impressing Tae.  
  
She found out a week later, after the murders, that the police had connected the two deceased men to the mob syndicate in Kyoto.  
  
Still, she heard nothing of the man that saved her. She feared she would never see her "guardian angel" again. . .  
  
~  
  
"Where is she!?!"  
  
"Sir I don't know," said one of the fearful assistants.  
  
"Why would she just leave?" Said Etsuya Kioshi as he pounded the desk with his fist. "Why does my daughter think she can just leave? Does she not care that this will diminish my public image?"  
  
The wealthy politician had come back from an out of town business trip to find his only daughter Sumi missing.  
  
Takara told him nothing when he addressed her about Sumi. But he found out from other sources that she had fled.  
  
"You," Etsuya spoke as he pointed to one of his assistants. "Find Enishi and bring him to me. . . Tell him I need a favor."  
  
~  
  
"Where can I get some decent food!?!" Hiko questioned in a loud demanding voice.  
  
Kenshin ORO'ed at the loud and sudden question. He was doing the laundry, like he did every afternoon. Every time he would start humming to himself, his master would scare him.  
  
"Master, We could all go to the Akabeko for dinner," Kenshin excitedly suggested.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go!"  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked off to grab Kaoru while Hiko waited by the gate for the two. Kenshin liked spending time with his master. Hiko was like a father to him. After all. . . Hiko pretty much raised him.  
  
Kenshin approached the door, with a excited Kaoru in tow. The two joined Hiko at the gate, then started off towards the Akabeko, leaving behind the forgotten laundry.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys. Did you like that??? Please let me know by reviewing!!!  
  
Thank you guys, all of you! I wrote a poem for this story! I've posted it, (you can get to it by clicking on "deltaop" at the top of this page), in case anyone wants to read it. I'll have review responses next chapter. . . ^.^ Kat 


	7. Errands

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters . . . all original characters and ideas are mine to claim.  
  
AN: Gomen nasai minna-san, I know this chapter is a day late, maybe I should update on Sundays . . . *puts a finger to her chin thoughtfully*. . .  
  
Thanks for reading. Please Review.  
  
~*~  
  
~~Last Chapter~~  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked off to grab Kaoru while Hiko waited by the gate for the two. Kenshin liked spending time with his master. Hiko was like a father to him . . . after all he pretty much raised him.  
  
Kenshin approached the gate, with an excited Kaoru in tow. The two joined Hiko, then started off towards the Akabeko, leaving behind the forgotten laundry.  
  
~~End of Last Chapter~~  
  
"No, we cant possibly be out. . ." Tae said running around the Akabeko kitchen just a little bit flustered.  
  
"Tae, what's wrong," asked Sumi.  
  
"We're out of bean sprouts." Tae said trying to come up with a solution. It was late in the afternoon and that's when things started getting busy.  
  
Just as the perfect solution came to her, Tae snapped her fingers, "Could you go to the market and get some?"  
  
"Bean sprouts? . . . Sure." Sumi complied.  
  
Tae gave Sumi all she needed for her small errand; money and a semi-large basket; which adorned a handle, for easy carrying.  
  
As soon as Sumi removed her bonnet and her apron, she set out for the market.  
  
~  
  
There was a vast amount of people in the market during the afternoon.  
  
"Probably hurrying to get ingredients to cook good food! Too bad I have to deal with Kamiya's food," Hiko thought as the three of them walked through the Tokyo Streets on their way to the Akabeko.  
  
He was getting slightly annoyed by the looks the town's people were giving them. Kenshin and Kaoru were holding hands and talking while they walked to the Akabeko, Hiko in tow. "Those two seem to cause quite a fuss amongst these people . . ." Hiko thought.  
  
Ignoring the fact that half the town was staring at the group, Hiko couldn't get his mind off just how hungry he was, until he caught a glimpse of someone he never expected to see again.  
  
Even though it was only a glimpse, the image stayed vivid in his mind. The beautiful woman he couldn't get out of his mind appeared like an angel.  
  
She looked flustered as she tried to move through the crowd of people in the market. Ebony tresses framing her angelic face, flowing freely down to the small of her back.  
  
Her amazing hazel eyes containing an impossible amount of emotions. One emotion he would never forget, hope.  
  
In an instant, she was lost in the crowd.  
  
Hiko resumed walking, following Kenshin and Kaoru into a restaurant called the Akabeko, which surprisingly smelled great.  
  
~  
  
Sumi, following the directions given to her, had found the bean sprouts quickly. She paid the kind old gentlemen for the bean sprouts and started walking back to the Akabeko.  
  
She saw so many new people in the market. "So many nice people, such a nice town."  
  
"I like it here," Sumi thought just as a tall man bumped into her.  
  
The man smiled and apologized. "I'm very sorry ma'am," the man said in a deep voice with a smile on his face.  
  
Sumi, relieved to have not dropped the food, smiled back.  
  
"It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry!" Sumi said as she glanced at the tall man's strange attire.  
  
He was not wearing traditional Japanese clothing, he wore a blue and orange jacket with pants that matched in color and a blue cloak that was wrapped across his chest, but flowed freely down his back.  
  
He had a strange hair color for a man as young as he appeared to be. He had silver hair and black-lensed glasses that hung from the edge of his nose. A small jewel hung from his left ear.  
  
"No ma'am, the fault was mine. Have a nice day." The man said as he took his leave.  
  
As he left, Sumi followed him with her eyes. She then saw a long object strapped to his back. As soon as he disappeared into the crowd, Sumi's suspicion about the object disappeared as well.  
  
She about faced and continued on to the Akabeko, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
~  
  
Lucky for Hiko the Akabeko has sake. Fine sake indeed.  
  
Hiko slowly drank his sake while the three waited for their order.  
  
Kenshin had ordered beef stew for all three of them; the akabeko's beef stew was to die for. Hiko complied, anything was better than Kaoru's cooking. (Gomen Kaoru!! Please forgive me!!)  
  
While drinking his sake, Hiko berated himself for getting all worked up over a women, even one as beautiful as the damsel he rescued.  
  
He badly wished to see her again. He wanted to hear her voice, for reasons he did not know. He always had women cooing over him, since he was such a handsome man and all. This was the first time a woman made him loose his cool.  
  
. . . .  
  
"Tae, here you go." Sumi said as she handed the basket of bean sprouts over to Tae.  
  
"Thank you so much Sumi! Your such an angel!"  
  
As soon as Tae and Sumi took the bean sprouts back to the kitchen, Sumi put her apron back on and her long ebony hair back up in the white bonnet and went back to work.  
  
Her first order, was a large order of beef stew and a bottle of their finest sake . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Wow . . . I didn't exactly know how this chapter was going to come out. I struggled with it. Please let me know what you think . . . maybe you could give me some ideas on what you want to happen next!  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu for reading and reviewing my story!!!  
  
~~ Review Responses ~~  
  
Topazok: Thank you!  
  
Elena: Thank you, I love Hiko pairings so I thought I'd write one!!  
  
*Yuki*: Thank you, yeah. . . oc characters can get on your nerves. I will continue.  
  
Anonymous: Thank you, I will keep up the good work!  
  
cat: Thank you!  
  
Sofasoap: Thank you! You're too kind.  
  
avenger: Thank you!  
  
~~  
  
^.^ Kat 


	8. Second Chance?

Disclaimer: Yes yes yes, the part we all hate. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters . . . all original characters and ideas are mine to claim.  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu for reading my story!!!  
  
AN: Ok. *sigh* This was a tough chapter to write! It just didn't want to work with me! So, here's the scoop. . . My story will be updated every Sunday, mostly in the afternoon. Hehe! Just to let you all know. Ok here's chapter 8.  
  
~*~  
  
~~Last Chapter~~  
  
As soon as Tae and Sumi took the bean sprouts back to the kitchen, Sumi put her apron back on and her long ebony hair back up in the white bonnet and went back to work.  
  
Her first order, was a large order of beef stew and a bottle of their finest sake . . .  
  
~~End of Last Chapter~~  
  
" . . . Sigh . . ."  
  
Sumi maneuvered her way through the restaurant accompanied by a cook, who was kind enough to help her carry the large order of beef stew. One thing confused Sumi though, the large order of beef stew was for three people, but she was ordered to bring only one cup with the bottle of sake. Normally when a party ordered sake, it was for the entire group, not just one person.  
  
"What ever the customer wants!" Sumi reasoned.  
  
The cook, whom walked in front of Sumi, had already put the beef stew down in front of the group and started back towards the kitchen as Sumi approached the customers' table.  
  
She started, " . . . Good afternoon . . . " then stopped when she saw a large white coat with a tall pointed red collar.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat . . .  
  
~  
  
Izo unsheathed his sword calmly as the shoji door to his inn room slid open. Upon seeing his boss in the doorway, he sheathed his sword and relaxed.  
  
"Izo, we got a letter from Etsuya, get your things. We leave for Kyoto immediately . . . " Enishi said. "After we eat . . . " he added silently.  
  
He closed the shoji door and headed towards his room to gather his things.  
  
~  
  
"That coat . . . turquoise shirt . . . blue pants . . . long black hair . . . It can't be . . . no it just can't," Sumi thought as she took a step back when her brain registered just what it was she saw before her.  
  
"Is she . . . she is . . . She is the woman I saved," Hiko determined to himself.  
  
For reasons oblivious to him, he was upset by the look of fear in her eyes. A protective instinct to comfort her rose up inside him. He swore that she'd have nothing to fear anymore. "What? Am I going crazy? I saved her once, why do I still want her to be safe."  
  
"Do you remember me?" Hiko asked her. "Dumb question," Hiko thought, he didn't even know why he asked it. He decided he was trying to show her that he means her no harm.  
  
Sumi, though still slightly frightened, thought him less a threat when she saw the look of concern in his eyes. "But why is he here? Is he here to hurt me? Did someone send him? But then. . . if he were here to hurt me, why would he have saved me back then?" Sumi questioned herself. That made sense, and Sumi found herself a little less frightened, if not at least comforted, by his presence.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru picked up on the interaction and stared openly between the two. Both wondering just why Hiko was talking to the waitress . . .  
  
Then Kenshin and Kaoru remembered that they've seen her before. The last time they ate at the Akabeko, she helped Tsubame serve them. Though neither of them had spoken to her.  
  
Then, starting to feel more comfortable with Hiko's presence, Sumi answered Hiko's earlier question.  
  
"Yes, I remember you." She nodded her head, beautiful hazel eyes glued to his own. "I do remember you Sir. Though I do not remember your name," Sumi said, even though she knew they did not exchange familiars the last time they met.  
  
"Hiko Seijuro. Pleased to meet you," Hiko said with a mocking disposition. Sumi giggled. "And your name ma'am?"  
  
"Sumi. I'm rather new here," Sumi said. Like with Tae, she would not offer her last name, not even to him . . . not yet. " . . . Who are your friends?"  
  
Hiko turned to see a wide-eyed Kenshin and a pleasantly smiling Kaoru. "This is Kenshin Himura, and Kaoru Kamiya . . .," Hiko said as he gestured to his friends. Hiko said as an after thought, "They're courting."  
  
Sumi smiled beautifully to them and said "Oh, congratulations!"  
  
. . . Awkward silence . . .  
  
"So . . . how did you two meet?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sumi looked at Hiko, expecting him to be polite and answer the question presented, it would be smart to let him decide what he would tell his friends about how they met.  
  
"We bumped into each other a few days ago," he said. He'd rather Kenshin remain ignorant in the fact that he had to kill someone. He did not want the boy to know. He had sworn to himself that he'd never kill in front of Kenshin. "I guess I am not so cold hearted after all," Hiko thought.  
  
Sumi realized that she was intruding on their meal. So she filled the sake cup, gracefully, just as she had been taught. She set down the bottle and handed the small cup to Hiko.  
  
When their hands touched, it sent shivers up Sumi's back. Sumi took a step back after handing over the cup.  
  
"I'm very sorry for interrupting your meal. Please enjoy," Sumi said as she nodded and left the three.  
  
Hiko stared after her with admiring eyes. She looked so much different than the other women in the same waitress uniform. She was so beautiful; her long ebony hair was put up in a white bonnet. But her bangs, and stray hair, fell in the most beautiful way around her face; framing pink tinted cheeks and large beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
He waited till she disappeared from his sight before he drank his sake.  
  
~  
  
Just then . . . two strange men walked into the Akabeko.  
  
Tae turned to see a man with black-lensed glasses and a blue cloak . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Wow. *sigh* There ya go folks. All finished. Hehe! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Please send some feedback! I really want to know what you all think . . . I will accept praise and constructive criticism . . . So, do me a kind favor and click that little blue button!!!!! (Come on, you know you want to!!)  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu for reading and reviewing my story!!! ^.^ Kat *Neko- sama*  
  
(Do you all think I should change my pen name from deltaop to Neko-sama??) Let me know. 


	9. Busy Night At The Akabeko

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters, however, original characters and ideas are mine to claim.

AN: sigh I had to work all weekend and it's a miracle I made this chapter! wipes sweat drop off her forehead So I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Just then . . . two strange men walked into the Akabeko.

Tae turned to see a man clad in black-lensed glasses and a blue cloak.

**End of Last Chapter**

**

* * *

**

After Sumi's encounter with Hiko, she returned to the kitchen, to prepare the next order. She felt strangely relaxed.

Her initial shock to see her "guardian angel" at the Akabeko had worn off and she was comforted that he was here. She just knew that nothing bad could happen to her if he was near.

She delivered her next order with a delightful smile on her face. She was truly happy.

She had another order waiting for her by the time she got back to the kitchen. She grabbed the semi larger order and gracefully made her way to the customers' table.

She said "Good Afternoon . . ." in a cheerful voice and set the pot down in front of the customer's. She didn't really look at who she was serving until she stepped back from the booth.

When she looked up, she thought she recognized one of the men she was serving. Suddenly it dawned on her that this was the man she bumped into in the market earlier that day!

Sumi said, "Ummm . . . Hello . . ."

The man nodded; short silver hair moving slightly to reveal stoic green eyes fixed on her. Yet, not so, they held a small amount of sincerity towards her, only her.

Sumi smiled, she didn't know what to say and his stare was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

The man could see the uneasiness in her eyes and spoke up. "I didn't know you worked here." The man said, then realized what a stupid statement that was.

Sumi just kept smiling, and then he introduced himself.

"My name is Enishi." He mockingly bowed. Sumi giggled.

The name surfaced her mind before truly sinking in. "Enishi, where have I heard that name before?" Sumi questioned herself.

Izo paid little attention to the two. His masters business was just that. So he just relaxed until his master would start eating.

Sumi ignored the feeling of déjà vu and said, "My name is Sumi. . . Please enjoy your meal," she said and took her leave.

Enishi realized he recognized her from the night of the murders a few days ago. He was almost sure it was her, "No matter though, she saw neither Izo or myself that night. She poses no threat." He thought.

Enishi and Izo began eating their meal, forgetting about Sumi, for the time being.

* * *

Slowly drinking his sake, in attempt to make it last longer; since Kenshin and Kaoru kept none around the dojo, he dwelled on unimportant issues. One in particular, which stole all logic from him, was a certain someone, a Miss Sumi. "That woman is messing up my vacation!" he thought. "At least she's a beautiful hindrance," Hiko mused. 

Kenshin and Kaoru talked and talked. They took forever to eat and now they were spending more time chatting with the hostess . . . Tae. Apparently it was closing time. "Oh well," Hiko thought, "As long as they're not bothering me."

He was leaning against a wall, out of sight for all except Kenshin when he saw his angel again.

Sumi walked towards Tae to tell her she was going to leave. She saw Kenshin and Kaoru talking to Tae. As she walked towards the group, she looked around for Sir Hiko. Upon seeing him nowhere, she gave up her search and spoke to Tae when she turned to her.

"Go on home now darlin'. Thanks so much for running to the market for me today. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Tae said to Sumi with an very cheery smile. Sumi nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome! I'll see you tomorrow," Sumi said as she turned to leave.

Hiko observed the whole conversation with interest and followed Sumi as she walked out the back of the restaurant.

He wanted to spend some time with her.

Sumi walked through the back of the restaurant out through the kitchen on her way to the cottage.

" I still have a long way to go before I can get a place on my own . . . But don't worry Takara . . . I'm getting closer," Sumi said out loud, looking up that the stars above, expecting no one to be around. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, her long hair flowing down to cover her face, like a curtain. ". . . So close . . ." She sighed, raised her head, and started again, walking to the cottage.

Sumi was thinking to herself when she heard footsteps from behind her. Frightened, she turned to see what was behind her.

She gasped as she turned to see a figure walk out of the shadows and into the white moonlight. She was most relieved to see that the noise was coming from a dashing tall male know to her as Sir Hiko.

". . . sigh . . . You frightened me . ." Sumi said as relief replaced fear in her beautiful eyes, which appeared golden in the soft white moonlight.

Hiko, relieved she was no longer frightened, stepped closer so Sumi could see his face more clearly. As he stepped into the moonlight, Sumi could see what appeared to be a smile. She giggled. He had a very funny looking smile, like he didn't smile very often.

She couldn't help but comment . . . "You don't smile very often do you?" Sumi asked with a mocking grin.

Hiko blushed, something he never did. "Had I been smiling?" He asked himself. "I haven't always had many things to smile about." He told Sumi.

"I haven't either . . . but I try," Sumi said.

Hiko then felt himself smile. People with positive outlooks always amused him. It was almost like the real world didn't exist to them. It seemed that these people always needed someone like him to protect them.

Sumi saw him smile again, and felt like this time, it was genuine, and she liked it. "See . . . See . . ." she said in a childish voice as she giggled and pointed to his mouth. "You can smile!"

Hiko blushed again as Sumi giggled. Her giggle turned into a laugh, and a moment later Sumi and Hiko were laughing together.

Hiko couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like he did with Sumi. It felt natural, almost . . . necessary.

After they laughed and took a breather, they were silent. It wasn't an awkward silence for Sumi, it was comfortable. She was unexplainably content with Hiko's presence. Then Hiko just had to go and ruin it.

"Can I walk you home? . . I mean . . " he stuttered. "To make sure you get home safe." He looked up at the dark star filled sky, then looked back to Sumi. "It's very dark . . ."

Sumi smiled and nodded, though she was on her guard if he tired to steal a kiss. (hehe) She found it sweet, albeit she did not live far, not far at all.

They walked in silence, like they had the first time they met. Then Hiko posed a question that had been eating at his brain for some time.

"Why didn't you tell the police about the murders?" Hiko asked.

Sumi stopped . . .

* * *

AN: Ok, I had to update this chapter at like 8 pm because I had to work ALL weekend, so for all you who looked for it earlier in the day, Gomen nasai. It won't happen again! Kat bows I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san for reading my story. Now if it would be possible . . . please review my story!

**REVIEW RESPONSE**

Female Sesshoumaru: Thank you so much for reviewing! Don't worry, there will be plenty of Hiko/Sumi scenes to come.

Thank you.

. Kat


	10. A blossoming friendship, perhaps more

Title: Opening Doors 

Chapter: 10 "A blossoming friendship, perhaps more."

Author: deltaop

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters, however, original characters and ideas are mine to claim.

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

Last Chapter 

They walked in silence, something they seemed to do a lot. Suddenly Hiko posed a question that had been eating at his brain for some time.

"Why didn't you tell the police about the murders?" He asked.

Sumi stopped walking . . .

End of Last Chapter

* * *

Sumi weighed her answer carefully. 

Hiko realized she had stopped, and turned to face her, finding the beautiful face he looked on bearing a pensive gaze.

She just couldn't tell him that she avoided the police in attempts to conceal her identity. _But maybe he'd believe the latter reason for my actions that day._

"I didn't think it was right, you could have ended up in jail." Sumi explained. "You saved me . . . I couldn't compromise you," She continued.

Now it was her turn for a question. "Wait a minute!" She pointed at him for emphasis. "How did you know I didn't tell the police?"

"Uhhh. . . . My Secret. ." Hiko said as he rewarded her with his amazing smile, trying to hide the fact that he liked her ever since the moment he first saw her.

Sumi eyed him until he decided to confess.

"Ok, Ok… I checked on you…. to make sure you would be safe," Hiko informed her, as he shrugged his shoulders and tried not to make eye contact.

Sumi, obviously not convinced, only replied, "Riiiiiight," then laughed started walking again. Hiko wondered at the powers of feminine persuasion and what had made him confess.

He stared after her, amazed with the woman walking away from him.. "How can she do it, she goes from pensive one moment to laughing the next…what is it with her! She seems open to everything…I have to learn how she does it." he thought, then began following her.

They arrived at the gate door of Sumi's cottage and stopped. They faced each other waiting in anticipation of the other's next move … waiting to see what would happen in the last moments of this evenings encounter.

Sumi looked down, just staring at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. She was nervous, she had never been in a situation such as this before.

She looked up at Hiko, confidence regained, and said in a soft voice, "Thank you for walking me home."

It took Hiko nano-seconds to find one of his arrogant remarks in which to respond to her. "Well, I am your guardian angel…it's my duty." He said as he looked into Sumi's beautiful hazel eyes intently.

Sumi softly laughed at his comment. She heaved a sigh and walked up to him, pushed herself up on her toes, placed her right hand on his shoulder and planted a small kiss of gratitude on his left cheek.

She lowered herself to the ground, and slowly stepped backwards, away from the man she had just kissed. For the few seconds that she stared at him, gazing into his abstruse green eyes…full of indiscernible hazy covered emotions.

The sides of her mouth curved into a gently smile as she looked on him with care and said, " Thank you Master Hiko, we will meet again…. I promise you."

With that said, she left him with no room to respond. She turned, walked inside the gate and locked it….

Hiko stood there while the realization of what she had just done sank in.

Inaudible words to anyone else.. "…Promise…" he said, with hope as he walked away from the cottage in a lighter mood.

* * *

For the next week Hiko made it a ritual to visit Sumi at the Akabeko, to talk and walk her home. They would spend time talking about their interests, and other things, during Sumi's lunch break and after she got off work. 

Hiko made it apparent that she would not be walking home alone, even if it was a short distance. The city was not safe enough in his opinion. He didn't admit to himself that it was just an excuse to be near her.

Sumi found this comforting, she had had bodyguards in the past, but they were paid to keep her safe, Hiko did it willingly. The protection from one such as Master Hiko was very much welcomed by her. Her father always gave her financial protection, but it just wasn't the same. Sumi didn't admit to herself that this was just an excuse to be near Hiko. It was easier to pretend it was those reasons, so she wouldn't have to admit she was falling for him.

Sumi hadn't met a real gentleman before...only the sleez bags that her father introduced to her. Businessmen, Government officials…anyone that could get him further in the political and economical worlds of Japan. Her father tried to set her up with the worst of the worst…she had never known a real, kind, and compassionate man before…or a more stubborn and arrogant one either. . . till Hiko.

Sumi and Hiko's talks were productive to their newly found friendship. She learned that her guardian angel was a very powerful man. Not politically powerful, or economically powerful, but physically powerful. She discovered, through little questioning, because he was quite arrogant and proud, that he is the 13th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword fighting style. Sumi had to admit that she was impressed…as arrogant as he was, he did have the bite to match his bark. She admired that. She also found out that the nut case, whom to which she had grown to care for, makes pottery… "He's such an enigma," Sumi would constantly say.

She had also learned that he too was from Kyoto…though she often wondered if they might have seen each other before.

He asked about her past many times, asking her why she left Kyoto, and why she came to a town without security. She simply smiled, avoided the questions and changed the subject. He gave up after awhile, deciding it better to let her keep her secrets till she decided there was enough trust in their friendship.

Hiko divulged information about Kenshin and Kaoru. She now knew that Hiko had raised Kenshin, and that Kenshin had been Hiko's student, at one point in time. She smiled as he told her the nickname he gave Kenshin, "baka deshi." Sumi found the relationship between Hiko and Kenshin endearing.

Hiko saw that Sumi was fascinated with Kaoru, even though she was younger than Sumi. Her independence, determination, her spirit. All were qualities that Sumi wished to possess.

Sumi had much time to herself, living alone as it were. She noticed her new life changing everyday. She had had very few friends as a child. Her father did not allow her to talk to common children. She was only allowed to speak with the children of his business associates for fear that commoners would ruin her sense of propriety, he thought commoners were low class. Sumi knew he was wrong. Now, she was surrounded with people cheering her on in her independence.

Hiko's constant attendance in Sumi's every day life had impacted her. She noticed that he was, just like Tae, trying to help her, in his own way. Even though things were changing around her, Sumi still had nightmares about the murders intermingled with pleasing thoughts of Hiko saving her.

Other than Takara, Sumi had only one real friend growing up. A boy two years older than herself. He was an orphan, named Aorian. Takara used to take Sumi to the children's orphanage in Kyoto, where she met Aorian, when her father was out on business. She had not seen or heard from him since he left her when she was 11 years old. She often wondered how he was doing and if he was successful in his own life.

If only Sumi knew her new life in Tokyo wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped. Trouble was on its way.

* * *

"Umph. . ." Boy did Sumi hate getting water from the well. Especially when she lost her grip on the rope, as well as her balance. She would fall back, not so gracefully, and land soundly on her posterior 

She rose and attempted to draw water again. If only they hadn't been so busy today. Hideya, one of the cooks, normally helped Sumi whenever she needed to get water. She knew he was just too busy to help her, so she decided against bothering him and she wanted to try it herself once more.

As she was pulling up on the rope, the weight suddenly lifted. She looked down into the well to see if something had dropped then she noticed the presence behind her. Slowly looking up and turning face, she saw a helpful Hiko leaning over her holding the rope.

"What a wonderful surprise, Hiko," Sumi spoke as she moved out of his way, letting him bring up the drawn water.

He stopped and just looked at her with a purely stunned look on his face.

Not knowing the explanation behind the look, she checked around her to see if anything was amiss. "What's wrong," she asked, puzzled.

"That's the first time you just called me Hiko! No Sir or Master. Just Hiko." He smiled, what used to be a rarity.

"Oh, would you prefer I not?"

"No…I mean, please do."

Sumi's mouth twisted into a pleasant grin as she Hiko resumed retrieving the pale of water.

"My lunch break isn't for at least-"

"Half an hour…. I know. I'll wait." He cut her off.

"Well then, I should get back," she gathered up the pale of water with effort. "I'll see you then Hiko," she passed him smiling.

_Till then…_

With Sumi now back to work, Hiko had to find something to occupy his time…

* * *

"WHAT?" 

"I'm sick of doing your errands Etsuya, Izo and I are not your errand boys." Enishi said irritably as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. "Why are we here now?"

"Ha…ha ha.. inconceivable. You really are an unappreciative brat. I revoked your execution order, had you removed from jail and made your records disappear… and you dare to tell me that you are not my errand boy. Ha ha." A tall man said as he sat behind a large wooden desk. A grave, dark look emanating from the aged features of his visage. Gray hairs making appearances sporadically through his dark brown hair, and mustache.

"I never wanted out, I didn't deserve it after all I've done. And now you keep me in the same world that made me beg for freedom. Keep your **favors**…. Send me back." Enishi spat back.

"You must have a horrible memory. Every time I call you into my office you forget whom you are dealing with. I, Etsuya Kioshi… control this town, I own it! And I own you. So don't think even for one second that you can come in here and insult me like that. Ha ha, your execution can still be arranged, my friend." The angered politician said as a large frame, belonging to one of his many bodyguards, stepped out from the shadows to stand beside his chair.

Enishi was outraged, how could such a vile man as Etsuya Kioshi control him. He may be one of the most powerful men in Kyoto, but he couldn't match Enishi in a battle. _All he really is is a coward, hidden behind men as vile as himself. Protected by the foolish government that the people of the country believed in. If only the people really knew… They will someday…I owe you that Mr. Kioshi…I owe you that._

Enishi hardened his face and covered his anger, he wanted to get through with this as quick as possible. "What are the specifics of our assignment?"

"Huh," Etsuya huffed in amusement. "Go back to Tokyo, your contact will be…" he looked at a slip of paper for the name. "Katashi. He will give you the full specs of your assignment. Here is the rendezvous information." He said as he slide a small piece of paper across his desk, motioning for Enishi to retrieve.

"Now go."

Enishi just bowed his head and walked out of the room, resisting the urge to unsheathe his sword and decapitate the vermin on the spot, he'd have no trouble with the bodyguard. _I'm certainly not the most honorable person in the world, but I'm definitely not as bad as him. Degrees of evil, how we reason our sins away._ He thought as he closed the doors to the office and turned to look at Izo, whom was lounging against the wall, eyes closed…as usual.

…Sigh… "Time to get moving," Enishi said in a tone that Izo knew meant that they probably weren't going to like this mission.

What Enishi didn't know was that Izo heard every word spoken in that office. _Don't worry Master, this arrangement won't last long. Not long at all._

Izo followed his master out of the building and into the dark back streets of Kyoto. The perfect time to meet was at night, no one would see them and they didn't have to exist. That was the way Etsuya liked it.

"Seems we have to take another trip to Tokyo, Izo," he said in his usual irritable tone. Everything about Etsuya irritated him.

"We leave in the morning?" Izo questioned, though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to get Enishi's mind off of the politician.

"Yes." Stopping to let a carriage pass, a strange thought popped into Enishi's cluttered mind…._I get to see her again. That'll be nice. Maybe it won't be such a bad trip after all. _ "How about a drink Izo? I owe you for last time anyway," he said as they walked towards one of Kyoto's many underground clubs.

"Absolutely." He could definitely use a stiff drink.

* * *

Thank you for those who have reviewed. If you want to get an e-mail from me letting you know when I've updated, leave your e-mail address and name in a review. Thank you.

* * *

**Review Responses**

Female Sesshoumaru: Yea, that really is Hiko. He'll make his move soon…. Thank you for the review. I loved the end of The Female Shinsengumi A Battousai?..! Fantastic! Those two! Haha!

SukiLovesAnime14: Thank you so much! I haven't had a chance to read anything lately, but now since I graduated I have so much more time. I am going to jump all over your stories and review like crazy(I mean that in a good good way. Hehe). Watch out! Hehe

kagome-angel2000: Ohh hehe I won't give up, I just get overwhelmed really easily. I'm hoping that the outline will keep me in line! Thank you!

Redrummaker: Absolutely, Paine is hardcore! We gotta catch a flick this next week… miss ya guys.

Ochita : hopefully I will be updating more frequently now.

crazyforHiko: Hehe, he's an original character my best friend created. Thank you!

D-Chan3: yes, I'm very sorry about that. had just made the rule that you could not post anything without chapter content. So, to be able to send out a message, I had to put something. I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me?


	11. Cutting loose

**Title**: Opening Doors

**Chapter**: 11 "Cutting loose"

**Author**: Kat

**Penname**: deltaop

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters; however, original characters and ideas are mine to claim.

**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to Carol, whose words of encouragement have spurred me on to get busy with my story! Thank you so much!

_Italics are thoughts._

* * *

* * *

**Last Chapter Segment**

"Seems we have to take another trip to Tokyo, Izo," he said in his usual irritable tone. Everything about Etsuya irritated him.

"We leave in the morning?" Izo questioned, though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to get Enishi's mind off of the politician.

"Yes." Stopping to let a carriage pass, a strange thought popped into Enishi's cluttered mind..._I get to see her again_._ That'll be nice. Maybe it won't be such a bad trip after all_. "How about a drink, Izo? I owe you for last time anyway," he said as they walked towards one of Kyoto's many underground clubs.

"Absolutely." He could definitely use a stiff drink.

* * *

(By this time, Enishi and Izo have already arrived in Tokyo.)

"She could use a little fun…" Jun looked at Tae, knowing exactly what she was implying.

Nightlife in Tokyo was hard to find, but if you were connected to the right friends, doors opened.

…Underground gambling clubs….

Jun and Tae sat there talking while Hiko followed Sumi around while she finished various chores needed to close the restaurant for the night. Bumping into him right and left, because the big oaf would stand right behind her…

"You sure? We have to get her away from him…" the girls simultaneously glanced in Hiko's direction, watching as Hiko said something that made Sumi laugh, turning back to nod in agreement.

"Alright, all finished," Sumi said to Tae as she looked up at Hiko.

Silence…

Jun looked over at Tae, and Tae looked at Sumi and then to Hiko. "Hiko, we'll walk her home tonight…um….. it's a…a girl talk kind of thing," Tae tried to come up with an excuse the sword master would actually buy.

Not sure what the two women were up to, he looked to Sumi for an answer. Getting an incredulous nod from her, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and took his leave. "Good evening, Ladies."

Walking out of the restaurant, Hiko hoped the girls would make sure she got home safely. "_I need a drink._" He went in search of a local night spot. Hoping Tokyo had one.

* * *

"Girl talk?" Sumi questioned the giggling duo.

"Did you bring them, Tae?" Jun managed to say between the giggles, ignoring Sumi for the moment.

"Of course," Tae said as she ran back to her office. Emerging shortly with three straw cone hats, long enough to cover the girls' faces, and three manly looking coats.

Tae walked over to Sumi, put her long black hair up and fastened the hat on her head with the attached cloth straps, next putting one of the masculine loose fitting coats on her. Then stepped back to admire her work.

"Good, you can hardly see her face." Jun said, giving a satisfactory nod.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Sumi questioned, suspicion arousing from the actions and mood of the diabolical duo.

* * *

Welcoming the darkness of the secluded booth, Hiko slowly enjoyed a drink of much needed sake.

"_She still hasn't told me about her past._" He observed the interior of this "night spot." Scant sources of light allowed little illumination in the small overcrowded place. He liked it dark. Less conversation. He preferred to drink alone.

A short while, between his second and third bottle, he noticed a pair of menacing turquoise eyes, carrying a look of suspicion, pegged in his direction. The man was cloaked in the darkness of his own booth. Yet visible next to him, was a very drunk younger man, who seemed intent on harassing a waitress.

He disregarded the older man though, definitely not in the mood to tango swords at the present moment. The younger man was pushing his luck, and Hiko's patience. However, the turquoise eyed man took care of it. Much to Hiko's gratitude.

* * *

"Sshh, I know the guy who owns this place. It's alright." Jun assured Sumi. Hesitantly, Sumi muttered "Okay," as they walked into the night spot.

Drinks were brought to their table as soon as they sat down, courtesy of a friend of Jun, who was working there that night. After a couple hours of talking and lots of drinking, Sumi started to relax.

This wasn't the first time she'd had liquor. It was the first time she'd been drunk. She enjoyed it. The liquor freed her from her troubled past. Even for a short time, it felt good to be free from worry or fear.

She felt like mingling.

Standing up proved to be a difficult task. She stood, only to fall back into her seat, being tripped by the long shielding coat. She stripped off the hat and coat, and finally stood successfully.

Sumi glanced hazily over her shoulder at her two friends, finding them engrossed in conversations of their own, she found she was alone. Trying to walk to the bar she tripped on her hat that had fallen to the ground. Strong hands stopped her fall. Sumi turned to face the man whom had his arm securely around her slim waist.

Disappointedly she found a man shorter than Hiko, and not nearly as handsome. "Excuse me," she slurred with a giggle. She tried to move forward unsuccessfully, his arm firmly around her. "Let me go," she commanded.

"Sorry girl, you and me are gonna have some fun." He pulled her closer to him, squeezing her waist tighter.

"Let me go now," she squirmed under his grasp trying to free herself. His firm hold on her caused her to scream. She immediately fell to the floor, drunk and scared, her ebony hair like a curtain covering her face.

Silence had befallen the room.

Frightened, Sumi's eyes moved to her right, finding the man who harassed her on the floor knocked out. She looked up to see Enishi standing above the man, staring at her. "_Those eyes. I know those eyes. From where though?"_

The whole room seemed to be staring at her. As she looked around, she saw Hiko who glared at her with eyes full of shock and disbelief. Seeing his hurtful look broke her into tears.

There she was, on the floor crying into her hands. The whole room was staring at her.

In an instant, she was lifted from the floor and carried outside.

"Put me down!" Sumi yelled, fidgeting in Hiko's strong embracing arms. She was immediately set down on the ground. She struggled to find her balance.

"What were you doing in there?" Hiko practically screamed at her. "Having fun," was her answer.

He pointed towards the building, "That was fun?"

"Yes! … No… Leave me alone! You're just like him! I can take care of myself!" Sumi yelled at Hiko, then started running away from him.

As if on cue, it started raining.

"Sumi, STOP!" He ran after her. "I said STOP!" She was no match to outrun him. He grabbed her and turned her to face him. He held her tight even as she fought to get away.

"Like who Sumi? Like who?" He questioned her tearful gaze.

"MY FATHER!" She screamed as she slapped him. The liquor had freed her mouth as well.

Now he was finally getting somewhere. "Sumi…" he trailed, staring at the sadness her eyes held.

Moving the wet hair away from her face, he saw the pain of her past in her eyes.

Sumi knew she was safe with him. She finally quit struggling and let her body mold against him. She cried against his chest as he held her close. The two of them stood there in the middle of the street, the rain falling down on them.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently lifted her from the ground. Her head resting against his chest, she still cried.

* * *

Hiko took her home. She dried off while he sat by a fire, waiting. He wanted to ask her so many questions. He wanted to know about her past, wanted to know everything.

The sound of a shoji door brought him out of his musings. Sumi, now dry, unsteadily walked to him and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry." She offered as she brushed the red mark on his cheek, left by her slap, with gentle fingers. Even though she was drunk, he knew it was sincere. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Hiko put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It's alright now. Everything is alright now." He felt her nod. In a moment she was asleep against him. Again, he picked her up and carried her off to her room. He put her to bed, closed the shoji door behind him and sat by the fire once more.

"_Now we're getting somewhere,_" he mused as a smile crossed his face. He let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Hakubi: Thank you so much Issa!

Sofasoap: Thank you for your review! Yes, it's still going, slowly… but it's going. From here on out, you will be notified! smile

* * *

AN: I hope you all like this chapter! I think I'm sure now of the direction of this story! Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated, please review:D 


End file.
